The Heat Gets to You
by MissWhimsical
Summary: hey peeps! A two-shot about Puckabrina. The heat gets to them and they start telling their secrets....read to find out! FLUFF
1. The heat gets to PUCK

Hey peeps! This is just another story I made while I was waiting for everyone to vote for **"Puckabrina, A Christmas Carol"**. VOTE VOTE VOTE.

Anyhows, this story happens during summer, at its worst and hottest temperature. Puckabrina are about 14/15 here. Come to think of it,  
my stories of Puckabrina will mostly be around 14/15. If there's an age change, I'll be sure to tell youse.

Thanks to all who have read **"Puckabrina, A Christmas Carol"!!!** I really appreciate all the nice reviews and the subscribing to alerts and stuff...

_Anywhoos, here's the story.....Puck's story that is....._

* * *

"Puck.....you idiot....freak-baby...GAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Sabrina. She was lying on the couch, dizzy from the **(unbelievable)** heat. She was too tired and too hot to even insult Puck.  
"You freak-baby. Idiot. You..just had to.. ruin the...air conditioner...DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!?!"  
She lifted her head and looked across to the other couch, where Puck was also lying on the couch. Puck didn't react, so she had to **(tiredly)** throw a pillow at him. She missed.

"Haha Grimm. That was the lousiest shot ever! Ha..Ha..grrrr.....the King can't take this anymore!!!!!" he yelled, jumping up and accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling.  
"Owww....tell me Grimm, why can't we go to my pond in my room?"

"Because a freak-baby *ahem-you-ahem* had to do target practice at the freakin' ceiling. Which made it freakin' cave in and now we can't freakin' go to the FREAKIN' POND! You freakin' happy now?!?!?" she yelled. Clearly annoyed.  
"No I'm freakin' not. What about the swimming pool in the town?" he asked.  
"You freakin' set loose a freakin' huge crocodile and NO-ONE can get rid of it!"  
"GAAHHHHH! The horror...."  
Sabrina was too tired to talk anymore but in her head she thought 100 bucket-loads of insults for the freakbaby. Silence filled the room. A very heated silence.

"Hey Sabrina, I never knew that you swore." said a little voice. It was Red. She was still wearing her red cloak and her dress. Puck and Sabrina stared a her with their jaws dropping.  
Red whimpered and stepped back.

"No, Red, sorry but....how can you wear your dress AND your cloak? It's 55 degrees!" asked Sabrina, clearly shocked. She looked at herself and Puck.  
She was wearing a tank-top with a skirt, while Puck was wearing a singlet and shorts. Both were covered in beads of sweat and their hair was sticking to their faces and so on.  
"Mirror let me and everyone else go to the Snow Queen's old place. It was so cool!" She giggled and Puck and Sabrina's faces.  
**(yeah i noe Mirror is bad news but come on..its 55 degrees in Ferryport Landing)  
**Their jaws had dropped even more and they both ran to Mirror's closet, constantly slipping because the beads of sweat had made their way to their feet. **(teehee)**

When they got to Mirror's closet, the family **(Granny, Canis, Jake, Daphne and Elvis. Henry and Veronica are still asleep)** were running out of Mirror's well...mirror.  
They were huffing and puffing, especially Canis **(geddit? huff..puff..teehee. no? ok no).** They took off their winter garments and looked relieved.

"What happened? Why'd you get out of the blessed...sacred...fully awesome...coolness of the Snow Queen's castle?" Puck asked, shocked.  
"I dunno" said Daphne  
"I know", answered Jake,"We arrived inside one of the Snow Queen's many closets and we were suddenly met by this cool breeze. We were so happy.  
We started exploring the house but we soon realised that the castle was inhabited by polar bears. Not your usual ones either. They were huge. They got our smell and chased us until we went back into Mirror's hall"

"Polar bears...awesome" Puck said dreamily.  
"But why can't we go back inside and find another wintery place?" asked Sabrina hopefully  
"Not taking any chances. And anyway, the SnowQueen's castle was the only safe one. Others are infested by snowbugs or some other stuff that dad told us about.  
too dangerous AND i've told Mirror to not let ANYONE in anymore. In fact, Mirror will stay in Mum's room. Right Mum?" asked Jake, who suddenly got very tired after losing so much breath.  
Granny Relda wasn't in better shape. She and Canis were tremendously tired after the chase, because well...their old **(no offence)  
**"Of course liebling. I'll just take a rest now. Jake...bring in Mirror whenever you want...soo tired" She walked to her room clutching her back.

One by one, all the people **(who had been to the Snow Castle), **went to their rooms. Puck and Sabrina went back to the lounge.

"This is so unfair. How come they didn't tell us?" asked Sabrina groggily.  
"Because they probably freakin' thought that we freakin' deserved frekin' nothing. I feel so freakin' hot, both ways (if u dont geddit, it means bodily and temperature-wise :P)"  
"No, only one way freakbaby. Temperature-wise" said Sabrina. But it wasn't true, to her mind, it did go both ways. Puck had gotten more muscle for the past few weeks  
and the singlet that he was wearing plus the way it stuck to his body, totally showed off his abs.

**_45 MINUTES LATER_**

"Wanna play a game?" asked Sabrina. She was so freakin' bored.  
"Mmm" Puck had covered his whole face with a wet towel. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's play Question and Answer. I ask you a Question you answer, simple. K?"  
"Wateva" came a muffled reply from the towel-covered Puck.

"Okay, ummm...Favourite colour?"  
"Greeenn"  
"Fave band?"  
"Jonas Brothers"  
Sabrina stifled a giggle. "Okay...Fave Superhero?"  
"The Trickster King"  
"Blegh. Fave song?"  
"When you look me in the eyes. By the Jo Bros"

**_It went on like this for quite some time, until Sabrina noticed that Puck started answering every question truthfully and unknowingly. The Heat got to him_**

"Fave hair colour?"  
"Blonde"  
"Eyes?"  
"Blue"  
"Height?"  
"5'4'"  
Sabrina blushed, that was her exact height. "First Crush?"  
"Moth"  
Sabrina almost vomited. "WHY?"  
"She had pretty hands"  
Sabrina gagged "When was this?"  
"A week after I was born"  
Sabrina breathed again, at least they were still kids and Puck was still a baby and didn't know anything. Not that anything changed at all, he was still dumb.

"Favourite person in this house?"  
"Grimm"  
Sabrina blushed even more. He didn't even say himself.  
"Are you in love with anyone?"  
"Yes"  
"Is that person in this house?"  
"Yes"  
"Is it Daphne?"  
"No"  
"Is it Red?"  
"Nooo"  
"Is it....Granny?"  
"Hell no"  
"Is it Sabrina?"  
"Hell yes"  
Sabrina was practically a tomato. She was so red. She decided to go into the details.

"What goes through your head when she gets angry with you?"  
"How cute she looks with her tiny nose scrunched up" an outline of a smile appeared on the towel.  
"When you fly with her, what do you feel?"  
"I feel like I want hold her tighter and hug her and keep her with me forever..."  
Sabrina crept to Puck's side. She was smiling because that's what she always wanted him to do "When you see her crying, what do you want to do?"  
"I want to hug her tightly, tell her that everything's gonna be okay because I'm here. I want to hug her and..."  
"And...?"  
Puck lifted the towel off his face and pulled Sabrina's face close to his. "And kiss her until she melts and forgets everything that worries her"  
"Oh..okay..umm... sorry abo-" she was cut off by Puck suddenly kissing her.

Her eyes were open for a while, from surprise. But she soon kissed back and entwined her hands around his sweaty hair.  
Puck pulled her closer, putting his hands on her waist. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Puck pushed her away, gently.  
"Melted yet?" he asked  
"Practically lava" she answered, breathing heavily. It was hard to have a very passionate kiss and still endure the heat of 55 degrees.

"Forgotten everything?"  
"No", she smirked,"I remember everything you told me and I'll use it!"  
"You wouldn't..." he gaped  
"Yes I FREAKIN' WILL!!!!"

The next day, in the house, during dinner, Sabrina said that she had an announcement to make "Oh No" Puck covered his face with his hands and sunk lower in his chair.  
"What Puck?" Daphne asked, innocently.  
"It's okay Daphne, he's just embarassed because he used to have a crush on Moth"  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Daphne exploded in giggles "Yup, it's true!" Sabrina smiled triumphantly  
"Awww, thats cute Puck" commented Uncle Jake, trying to cover his face because he was eating hyena pudding **(?)**  
and had burst out in laughter.

Puck was so low in his chair, you could only see a tiny patch of blonde curls when you looked at his seat.

* * *

Okay, that was Puck's "heat gets to you" story. Next will be Sabrina's...........

Clickity-click-click ...... there are two buttons literally DYING to be pressed.....clickity click the REVIEW and NEXT...


	2. The heat gets to SABRINA

The second chapter of **"The Heat Gets To You"**.

My mum corrected me...sorry to those who are confused. I use Celsius for temperature. So if it's in America...its 131 degrees Fahrenheit.  
Make it any temperature you want. Thanks to **MyMagicalExistencex14** for noting that!

Dis is Sabrina's story!

* * *

Sabrina enjoyed making Puck feel embarassed. It was good to be on the other side from time to time. But the pranks had doubled.

When she came to brush her teeth, she brushed her teeth with pepper sprayed toothpaste.  
When she climbed in her bed, water was dumped on her.

The water prank wasn't actually that bad. It was still hot that night and the water helped her cool down. She got a good night's sleep.

**PUCK MEANWHILE**

"How dare she? How dare she embarass the King of Faerie? The Trickster King? Stupid Grimm" he grunted. He flew to his room and flew around his room calling his chimps.

"MINIONS! Atten-hut!" he called. The chimps assembled themselves into 4 lines. Howling and grunting.  
"Minions! The Grimm girl has drawn the last straw! I want you to quietly creep to her room and gently take her to me! DO NOT HURT HER! GOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled.  
The chimps grunted and howled then they went to Sabrina's room in single-file. They tip-toed to her bedside and picked her up. She didn't stir.

They carried her back to Puck's room and they put her on the trampoline. "Good! Back to work Minions! Jack!" he yelled to a small chimp. The small chimp grunted towards Puck and saluted.  
"At ease, now bring me a bucket of WARM water" he instructed the chimp. Jack ran off and came back with the bucket of water.  
"Good! Now GO and tell everyone else to leave me and the Grimm Girl unless I call you!" he told Jack. Jack saluted one last time and ran off.

"Now, Grimm. Wake-up!" he splashed the water in the bucket all over her. She didn't stir.  
"Hmmmm. Deep sleeper.." Puck inspected her. Was something wrong with Grimm? She usually wakes up easily...

**30 MINUTES LATER**

After much thinking, Puck came to a conclusion.  
"Grimm is sleep-walking!" he said majestically. His chimps and minions shouted and cheered, because their master had FINALLY figured it out.  
"Great! Now I can just make her spill her deepest secrets! MWA-HA-HA-HA!!!" he laughed

"Puck? Yeah you're sane" said a voice

Puck instantly stopped laughing and a frown appeared on his face. "Who was that?" he demanded, clutching his flute to call his minion pixies.  
"It's me Red!" said the voice to his left, near the door. Puck turned and he saw Red clutching a patchwork bear that Granny made her.  
"What are you doing here psycho?" "I saw your chimps take Sabrina and your menacing laugh sort of scared me...." she whimpered  
"Well, at least it works! Menacing laughs are supposed to scare people!" he said, triumphantly.

"So...whatcha doing?"  
"I'm gonna make Grimm spill her secrets, because she's sleep-walking!"  
"Cool, can I watch?"  
"Sure, be my witness. This is a historic day!"  
Puck was too overjoyed, for a boy of 14. "Okay, Grriiimmmmm..." said Puck in a ghost-ish, dreamy voice. Red watched with round eyes.  
"Mmmmm...." Sabrina stirred but she didn't open her eyes "You areee tooo...umm..." Puck stumbled over what he was gonna say. Hey, it's not like he planned it out!  
"Folloowww whhaattt weee ssaaayyy!!" said Red, trying to copy Puck.  
"Good job psycho!" whispered Puck to Red, she beamed.  
"Yeah sure" mumbled Sabrina

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Red seemed to be addicted to asking "What's your Favourite...." questions. Puck wanted embarassing cringeful moments.

"Who's your celebrity crush?" asked Red  
"No, when did you last pee in your bed?" interrupted Puck  
"Don't listen to him Sabrina! Now who?"  
"No! When?"  
"WHO?"  
"WHEN?"  
"WHO"  
"WHEN"

"Taylor Lautner **(or pick whoever YOU want)** and two weeks ago" mumbled Sabrina  
"NOW, WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER? TAYLOR LAUTNER OR PUCK?!?!" yelled somebody.  
Red and Puck looked towards the door. Daphne was sitting on a rock eating some popcorn.

"Hey guys! Want some popcorn?" Daphne asked, holding out her popcorn.  
"Oh! I want some!" replied Red  
"How long have you been here Marshmallow?" asked Puck, beckoning her to come closer.  
"About 10 minutes after Red came. Now Sabrina...who do you like better, taylor lautner or puck?" she asked the sleeping figure.  
"Puck" she mumbled "Nice, she likes you better than one of the hottest guys in the movie industry!" said Daphne, hi-fiving Red.  
"Sabrina, why?" asked Puck "Taylor's too buff. You're well-toned. And you fly" she mumbled, her mouth twitching. Was she waking up? They all thought so, but all Sabrina did was move her hand.  
"Am I cuter?" asked Puck "Hell yeah" she mumbled Puck didn't notice but Daphne and Red were backing away.  
Daphne whispered to Red, "They..well..HE needs private time...".

"Okay then, who was your first crush?"  
"Puck"  
_Wow, there must've been some ugly as guys in that orphanage.  
_"Why do you like me?" Puck edged closer, because Sabrina's answer was barely a whisper.  
"You always make me laugh or smile, even if I physically don't. After Mum and Dad went missing, my life had been full of frowns and tears until you came,  
until the Everafters came into my life" Sabrina's eyes crinkled as if fighting back tears.  
"Life-changing?"  
"Heck yeah....so is this talk! Fun's over freak-baby!" Sabrina jumped up and punched Puck in the gut

"Oh....GOD! What the hell Grimm?" Puck doubled over and clutched where it hurt.  
"This is for taking advantage of me!" Sabrina replied, furious. **(ya noe wat? maybe Sabrina'll say that line in every Sisters Grimm story i write)  
**"Hello? Now we're even!"  
"_Even_?!? You freakin' carried me from my bed and splashed water over me! I only sat beside you and asked you questions and YOU GUYS ARE GONNA STAY HERE!!!!"  
Sabrina turned to find Red and Daphne, tip-toeing out of Puck's room. They walked slowly towards the arguing teens.

They watched the two teens argue over nothings and somethings **(cant think).** They were dead bored and it was already 2 am. Red was already sleeping and leaning on Daphne's shoulder.

"What questions did you ask me?" asked Sabrina  
"Well, Red asked you stuff like your fave colour and your fave fruit! I asked you embarassing moments and Daphne asked you who was cuter, taylor lautner or me!" yelled Puck,  
because Sabrina had twisted his arms and had them behind his back. She released him and asked him,  
"What was my answer?"  
"You...*breath*..said..*deep breath*..ME..*in and out breath*" replied Puck rubbing his arms and making sure they still worked.  
"I chose YOU over TAYLOR LAUTNER?!?! oh my god" gasped Sabrina.

After Puck checked his limbs, he smirked and popped out his wings. He flew around his room and yelled,  
"You said because it was I was well-toned. He was too buff! And because I could fly!" as if to make a point, he did some 'extravagant' loop-de-loops.  
"Yeah well...well..."Sabrina stumbled over what she was gonna say, she was shocked that she thought that Puck was much more better than Taylor Lautner!  
"TAYLOR LAUTNER IS BETTER BEHAVED THAN YOU!!!!" yelled Daphne.  
"YEAH! What she said!" yelled Sabrina.  
"Yeah well, Taylor Lautner can't do this..." he performed a loop-de-loop "Or this..." he turned into various animals "OR THIS..." he flew down and kissed Sabrina right on the lips,  
a redo of their first kiss. Except, Sabrina didn't punch him this time....

* * *

She punched him in the morning, when he bragged about how "Grimm thought thatI, the Trickster King, the King of Faerie, was hotter than _Taylor Lautner_!  
I heard right from her own mouth! I hear-" that was the end of his bragging, Sabrina had already punched him in the gut....again.

"That's why you don't mess with Sabrina Grimm!" she huffed and continued picking on her purple pancakes  
"Yeah! You Don't Mess With the Sabrina!" giggled Daphne.  
"And the heat can get to you" added Red wisely, while nodding her head

* * *

geddit? You Don't Mess With the Sabrina/Zohan?  
Pretty old movie.  
The heat (131 degrees Fahrenheit, 55 degrees Celsius) was pretty much forgotten here but I got carried away by the bickering.  
Was Red OOC? I know that she is usually really shy and I dont think she would've actually talked back or argued with Puck

How was my story? It wasn't as fluffy as the first one but my genres were Romance/Humor. I needed some humor in this one.  
RATE, REVIEW AND........goodmorning! And incase I dont see ya, good afternooon, good evening and good night! **(the truman show)**


End file.
